


Cog and Steam

by SimonaKey



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Canon meet AU, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonaKey/pseuds/SimonaKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clockwork watched. <br/>'No. You shouldn't turn it on, I am telling you it will not work.' 'Ah dont be a scary cat it will work' 'Huh...I am getting Deja vu ...Wait! No! ' Clockwork knew karma always catch up with cheaters, he just didnt await it would be so soon to catch up with him or that it would drag so many into it.<br/>*<br/>Our beloved characters end up in another world lost, separated and stranded. A world with its own dangers and rulers and discovering secrets and tales not intended for everyone eyes. Will their journey in this new world change them? Will they find a way home? And what is happening back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Nice to see you. This is a Author note.  
> I didnt write in forever, you can see that if you check my profile. But I did roleplay a lot and with the years I focused on roleplaying I learned quite a bit when it came down to writing. Well this story is special to me as it is the first one I truly plan for. Have notes and references and have scenes for later chapters written out. Even a list of places and cities. Fitting it all to make chapters.  
> Well this story was born to relive some of my exam stress, thats what happens when you overdose your brain on numerical methods. Your brain gives you this super amazing story world that want to be written out. And so this story started to happen.  
> First time writing for the DP fandom, so hopefully the characters are okay written. If you ask me the gender of the story? Pretty much adventure covers it. What I want to do with this story is try out the style where I just hint information to later revel more and more. So keep in mind when you read this story nothing is said with out reason, and everything is connected. So the whole picture of what is happening comes later. If you are confused than I will grin. And if you demand to know more now I will giggle happily.  
> WARNING:  
> There maybe some chapters with more pseudo science but thats because it goes with the relevant character in the chapter. I will try not to over kill it and make it understandable.  
> There arent really parings. I will stick with Sam and Danny having feeling for each other but not openly speak of them or even realize them in Danny case. Doesnt mean they will not end up being teased because even Jack sees Sam and Danny like each other.  
> Rating: T is because of violence and such in later chapters.  
> And second to last warning I am not having a Beta for this story. If you notice grammar and spelling mistake do not shy of pointing them out and how they should be fixed. If you want to be a beta pm me.  
> Last thing this first chapter is actually Chapter zero and the A/N will not be this long in the following chapters.  
> Disclamer: Dont own DP  
> Enjoy!

Clockwork was also known under many other names. The master of Time, Grim reaper, Angel of Death etc. Ghosts think of him as a legend. He is like a myth, never to been seen in the flow of time. Just like any legend many parts do not fit, some parts even contradict each other. Clockwork himself knew all the legends about himself very well.

_'He is the single most powerful ghost.'_  Its a nice praise, but he wouldnt call himself most powerfully it doesnt do well for the ego.

' _He controls the time stream_ ' More like he observed it and occasionally push it in the right direction.

' _He existed from the first moment of the ghost zone.'_  Well thats just plain wrong. He existed way before the ghost zone. A knowing smirk rested on his face. In front of him were the many viewing portals. Many faces flashed, but a lot of them were the Fentons and Dannys friends. Masters face flickered over the portals too, on occasion.

He turned away from those portal passing a thermos, he only spared a glance to was silent for the moment. Must be asleep the ghost of time thought to himself. Clockwork reached a different portal. This one had lot more gears clicking around its rim, it looked like a viewing portal but it gave a different vibe, nearly as if it wasnt really there to begin with. The vibe of not really belonging in the space it occupied.

He placed his hand on the surface. Moments passed before it flickered to life. Focusing on the two halfas sharing a meal on the table. Switching quickly to, Danny best friend surrounded by wolfs looking down at him. Switching anew to Maddie Fenton not wearing her trademark jump suit while standing under a jolly roger. Samantha was next, eating ice cream with Freakshow and a hooded figure.  
Jack appeared next holding a self build gun and running down a war field. The image quickly faded away to make room for Jasmine in a garden with a sword in her hand attacking a priest. The flickering stopped once a man with chocolate eyes was doing paper work in his office.

This figure made Clockwork smile softly. It was plainly wrong to belief that he existed as long as the ghost zone. Especially when once he was just a simple human doing ah so boring paper work, too. The word simple was a bit of a stretch. His time alive was anything but simple. He stopped the time and reached with his ghost hand into the scene. Moving the coffee cup for two inches to the left... He grinned more evilly as he moved everything on the table two inches left. He moved his hand out the scene and let the time flow.

The cup was soon on the floor and the mortal man was cursing as he ruined a document by writing in the wrong place. At least he wasnt bored anymore...either of them. The ghost carried a amused smile, for his mischief deed.

Heavy sigh left the ghost as the image flickered away from that scene to settle into blackness. The portal was more and more active. With each day the portal would be easier to use. He floated away from it. It didnt mean anything good, it was too early to go in that world yet again, still really soon time would come when it will be ready. When the portal will be stable enough for someone to be actually using it to cross to the other side. A soft voice laughed at him, enjoying the worry on the powerfully ghost face. Of course he would laugh. The master of time stopped by the thermos, it reminded him of those owners who had deadly pets in the terrarium and if they by chance escape they could ah so easily be the death of the owner. Like a deadly pissed off snake. Just like that, at least the master of time mused he didnt have to feed dead rats to the inhabitant of the thermos. That was a plus.

''I always preferred dogs more, they are able to learn sit and play dead.'' He commented to the thermos which shock insulted in response.

The normal portals came to life and Clockwork moved away from the thermos towards them, one scene made him look curiously at it. A woman and a man were having a debate. The tone didnt set in properly until moments later.

''You know what! Be it your way! Cheaters will be punished by karma! I just hope I will have the privilege of watching when it happens!''

The woman slapped the man and the image shifted to her leaving the house with a bag of her belongings. Clockwork frowned.

''Karma...''

He turned to look over his shoulder as if awaiting someone to stand there. No one was there, but he felt watched. Watched by his own portals, by the time he so deeply cared about.

''I cheated...''

He spoke to himself in a voice that barely reached his own ears. His red eyes settled at the proof of his cheating. The thermos idly sitting there. One could fell the anger dripping from it. The portals flickered to the past and to Danny with the CAT events, it took its sweat time showing the events from Clockwork prospective. It ended with the talk master of time had with the observers. Lingering on the scene where he was holding the thermos. ''...karma...dont do anything rash... '' The portal with the decorative cogs flickered to life on its own and changed images so fast that they were all but a blur even to the time stopping ghost.

''... I suppose you are coming in for a visit much faster than I awaited. I dont think you will call it even if I serve cookies and tea?''

Clockwork said to himself watching how the future started to play on his portals. The invention, the explosion, Dash operating the ghost shield on top of the Fenton building. He sighed. Hands playing with his staff in a manner only very few could tell were a sign of nervousness. He will have to take countermeasures to minimize the upcoming havoc. ''Time out'' He will need time to think of those measures first. But at least the time for thinking he always had enough off...for now.

 

 


	2. Chill with a pricetag

In the Fenton house the clocks just chimed six times declaring the morning hour. One door opened and a yawning redhead left its room. She walked down to the bathroom, one knock on the white door and it was determent that the room was empty. She started her morning routine.

Meantime a figure carelessly slide thought the ceiling down to the kitchen. A flash of white light followed and a pair of sneakers land on the kitchen floor, followed with a soft thud. The owner of the sneakers started the coffee machine as the first thing. Second the raven haired teen looked at the table where a paper was siting. It was a timetable of sort as he analyzed it. He frowned at it, walking across the kitchen eyeing a door, the metal door was closed. The room flashed with white light once again, observing the closed door once more before one became two. One of the teens went to prepare the Fenton toast while the other started pulling out the plates and cups needed for the breakfast.

''Morning Danny.'' The red head smiled brushing the last knots out her hair. Her eyes darted to the clock noticing it showing 20 minutes past six.

''Morning Jazz. Where did you place the jam again?''

''Its on the lower counter.'' Happy with the feel of her hair she tugged the brush in her back pocket and went to check the time table of her creation.

''Hey, its written you are starting with the tutoring today? Its not Dash again or? '' Said one of the jumpsuit wearing teens in the room. The other was poring orange juice for his sister, while floating over the table.

''No, its two girls, Star and Valerie to be precise, they are needing some help with english and math. ''

''Really? Thats great to hear. '' The orange bottle holding ghost exclaimed. The one buttering the now hot toast for his sister breakfast continued the thought. ''Its nice Valerie relaxed enough to focus on school again instead of trying to catch the only ghost in town. ''

'' Dont let it grow over your head, baby brother. '' Jazz warned drinking her juice as she sat down. Two floating entities became one followed by another flash of light, the plate with toast and jam was put in front of the redhead.

''Dont worry Jazz... oh I forgot to tell you yesterday I got a B+ on my math test. '' Danny grinned moving the coffee on the heating tab to keep the temperature high. Best mom and best ghost buster cups following on the tray quickly after ready to accepted the hot morning liquid.

''Congrats! I knew you had it in you.''

''I will try acing my next math test. ''

''You should maybe you could start tutoring your self too. ''

''No chance Jazz, I am so not spending this beautiful days on tutoring anyone. Thats all you. Whose turn is it today?'' Danny questioned, looking across the kitchen to that metal door, his happy mood dropping a few levels down. '' I did it yesterday.'' Jazz said, a heavy sigh leaving her. '' Maybe its a bit early...''

''Maybe... in 6:45? '' Danny sat down on the table picking the spoon and digging in the bowl he made for himself containing muesli. They still had some time before it would be reasonable to go down to the lab.

Sensing the uneasiness the sister changed the topic. ''How was the night patrol?''

''It was fantastic!'' The younger brother jumped the topic more than willingly. Knowing she was changing topics, and being grateful for it. ''I am pretty sure I scared the bank robber enough he will never again think of stealing. He run to the police begging to have a court for his crimes. '' Jazz grinned approvingly nodding at Danny.

''Nothing else, I enjoyed the clear sky and went early home doing the essay on that book Anna Karenina,you know...its not half as bad as I feared it would. '' Danny explained, thinking back how he was sure he will fail at understanding anything from that book.

''Aww, my baby brother is growing up, next thing I am going to see you read War and Piece? Or maybe Fahrenheit 451 that should be more interesting to you? I could lend you both. ''

''Hey I do have extra time on my hands but you are forgetting I am still 15. The games are having a louder call to me than those. ''

''Well a sister can hope. When did you go to bed?''

''At 11 I woke up six hours later, fully recovered and full energy. Worked out even, both human and ghost.'' Danny supplied finishing the last of the breakfast, the clock was informing it was 40 minutes. Jasmine noticed the time too.

''We couldnt observe that before because you were always drained to the bone from all the stress and ghost fighting. Jealous you can work on 6h of sleep.'' The girl allowed not so much adult pout to rest for a moment on her face, she took another gulp from her orange juice and continued in her responsible adult fashion. '' Who knows maybe when you get older it will cut down even more? It would sure explain some things... '' Her eyes followed her brother as he placed the dirty breakfast dishes in the dish washer, a normal dish washer not a Fenton invention. Setting new toast in the Fenton toaster, waiting for it to do its work.

''Yeah...'' The teen poured the still hot coffee in its cups and just like perfect timing caught the toast as its readily jumped out, spreading jam over it. The tray now ready he picked up and carried it to its destination. The basement lab.

Danny wasnt sure of the exact numbers of days things were like this. Mostly because it started gradually and he didnt notice it until things took full swing. His parents started to speak more about ghost, even more than usually and they looked quite hype about their talks. Danny first reaction to it was the  _'oh no what are they inventing now that will target me'_. Several days later he noticed the kitchen, lab and living room full of papers while both were deeply distracted with what ever they were drawing and calculating.

They were somewhat distant in their own world of math, code and ecto science. Still they would ground him when he came late from a ghost fight. Jazz and Danny even stole some of those blue prints to figure out which weapon they were making. It was gibberish to the siblings, even Tucker didnt understood, and he was the tech geek. Not having time to worry they ignored it, Ember was causing problems.

It took several days until they managed to get her this time around. Spent with constant ghost attacks, he ignored Jazz telling him that their parents spent overnight in the lab. It wouldnt be the firs time, a day or two later they would leave it and then they could empty the thermos.

They did leave it and the siblings did empty the thermos, what they later found out was it was to get supplies. Danny didnt notice it, there was just too many ghosts. He fought and collapsed tiredly. Few days of hard fighting and the ghost attacks eased up.  
Jazz somehow managed to empty the thermoses even with their parents in the lab. More days passed and the activity keep on dropping. It was the night where he didnt see a single ghost that he realized something was seriously up. But by than his parents were in full swing working in the lab.

He was on edge, how else one could describe the peace before the storm. It had to be that, maybe the ghost king even escaped or was freed again, Danny awaited at any moment to see all ghost flow back to the human world. Three days passed not a single ghost. Danny even went to search Vlad home believing he must be preparing something awful. The forth day Danny spied on the man, being empty handed from his search. He was discovered and received the 'You are like me speech', which was ignored, but not before he watched Vlad play chest with his cat, he actually got himself a cat. That fight with the older hybrid brought some normality to his daily routine.

Two weeks of barely any ghost activity, the box ghost only appeared once. Once. He observed just how jumpy Valery was. She blamed Phantom to be preparing something awful. He was starting to relax slowly dropping his guard, doing homework and tentatively studying instead of going on patrol as much. He would still believe it was Vlads grand plan or something if it wasnt for Jazz pointing something out to him. That something lead to him understanding the lack of ghost activity...

''Mom? Dad?'' Danny spoke aloud stopping his mussing for the moment and remembering, as he reached down the stairs of the lab. Which was barely recognizable at this moment. High towering machines were everywhere, one would feel like one was in a maze. The greenish light from the open portal was the strongest light in the room, accompanied by countless small blinking lights. The floor was covered with tools as much as with pipes and wires. Thick cables entered the ghost portal, those were the most unsettling to the boy.

''Sweaty, what are you doing up so late?''

''Its nearly 7 in the morning, mom. I have coffee and breakfast for you two. '' Danny watched as the tail suited woman appeared around one of those mechanical blocks pulling her glasses up and checking the time. ''Time flies. Thank you. '' She hummed grabbing the coffee cup from the tray and taking a good gulp from it before putting it back on.  
'' You ready for school? Dont forget to have breakfast before you go. And take the jacket if its cold. '' The mom gave a kiss to the forehead of her son taking the tray from him, debating where to put it down. There were not really any options for that task.

'' Thanks, I will be fine. ''

''Oh we have to pay the bills...''

''Jazz did it two days ago. Its Friday today. ''

''Really?...huh.''

''Dad?...'' Danny asked watching his mother look like she didnt sleep in ages which was probably exactly what happened.

''He is napping while I am observing the meters so they dont spike. We are in the testing phase.'' The woman explained deciding to place the tray down on the floor where she spotted a bit of room. She hugged her boy, who hugged her back.

''Get a nap than when he wakes up, promise me. ''

''I will, dont worry your head.''

She smiled warmly at him just as a beeping was heard. She stood up and turned towards the portal, away from her son. Danny moments later let a blue breath out. He watched, like he saw several other times. He was a bit jealous his ghost sense lagged behind what ever they build to tell them a ghost is coming. Somehow it hurt his pride, he yet had to figure a way to train distance on that power.

A bear with a third eye ghost stomped out the portal. Danny didnt twitch at the sight. It was the reason there were barely ghosts in Amity Park. The trap sparkled a net appeared around the ghost, restating the beast with easy. She punched the bear ghost with the fenton gloves on her hands. A scream came from the bear creature. The ghost hunter pulled another punch the net turning off moments before the punch landed, it meet the mark sending the bear back in the ghost zone with a whimper and a short tail between its legs.

''Dont crawl back. '' She sighed walking back to her still watching son. ''Get going or you will be late for school. '' The gloves she took off and placed them on top of a buzzing thing.

''What you are building...its nothing like...a ghost mass destruction machine or? ''

Danny worriedly asked, eyes still locked to the portal. No ghost came out of it, with his parents all but living 24/7 down here in the last... was it 6 weeks now maybe closer to 7? The ghost had no chance. He would know, his mother kicked ass of Walker and Aragon, and countless other ghost who believed using the Fenton portal is clever. It was amazing watching the ghost wander into the trap getting beaten up by your mom and thrown back because the two scientist didnt had the time to rip the ghost molecule by molecule up.

'' Sweaty, its not. I told you this already, how many times ten?''

'' Just making sure it didnt change. What are you making here?''

''Its a secret, but once its done it will change the world in ways unimaginable. Dont worry. ''

''Love you mom,...dont blow anything up.''

''Oh my god.'' There she run off checking on something that may have blown up if her attention was lacking some time longer. Danny watched the forgotten coffee and toast. Jazz would pick it up after lunch bringing another bunch off coffee and food in. With heavy steps he climbed the stairs up thinking how time indeed fly. He kind of missed them, but his life became so easy with them actually stopping ghost from leaving the portal. It took him ten days to relax enough after he found out the reason for the ghost inactivity. He became bolder and used his powers more in a day to day basis. It was a refreshing feeling. And kind of cool, house work became enjoyable if you fly around vacuuming the ceiling.

He was thankful too that Vlad didnt let ghost use his portal at free will. He could have done that and made his life miserable again. He didnt, one reason Danny assumed was that Vlad claimed his anti ghost measures were the reason for the lack of ghosts in town, making the approval rating jump up and second he probably didnt want to risk random ghost ruining his house or something. Skulker appeared twice, there was this one time with the 3 ghost vultures and all together three times the box ghost came around yelling beware. Those were all of the ghost he fought in the last weeks, the two times with Plasmius not counted, since his parents having this world changing idea and he send all the previous entered ghost back.

''And?''

Jazz voice cut his thought making Danny look up at the sister standing in front of him.

''Dad was napping. And mom kicked a ghost bear ass back to the ghost zone. Still not a word what is that they are making. ''

Jazz sighed, she was worrying a bit too. Danny couldnt determine if she worried for the same reasons as him. Probably not. With out a worry of his parents catching him as they are too busy overseeing what ever they are doing, he morphed. Jasmine gave him a bag lunch which she prepared while Danny was down in the lab. Something overly healthy probably, he didnt mind it and Phantom went directly up moving to his room thought the wall and grabbing his schoolbag. He fly to school loving the wind in his face.

It was hard not to enjoy the peace and the quite. No one could ruin it, Dash was giving his best tries but it didnt even scratch Danny's good mood. The day was picture book perfect too.

''... Earth to Danny. You listening?''  
Sam waved her hand in front of Danny who blinked and grinned. It was lunch time and school was doing great. Lancer even praised him for his last homework.

''Was thinking. ''

''We see that. But about what?'' Tucker supplied eating more of his meat rich meal.

'' Just wondering ... ''

''Its about what your parents are building isnt it? '' Sam nodded knowingly, Danny had started to show worry about it for a few days already. Since his parents told him testing would start soon. As if reading Sam mind Danny answered.

''The testing phase started. So what ever is they are making it will soon be complete and well... I wonder how long the piece will last before the ghosts figure that my parents arent camping out on the portal.'' His two best friends exchanged looks with each other. Danny smiled a bit, there was no denying it. They enjoyed their hours long sessions of video gaming and movie marathons just as much as him. The peace was so nice...but all good things come to end, doesnt the saying go so?

''Who knows maybe its something that permanently stops ghost from coming from the ghost zone.''

''I hope so too Tucker but..its my parents...we are talking about. ''

''Meaning there is no saying what is going to happen. So why dont we just make the most out of the time we do have.'' Sam grinned pulling three tickets to the new movie they all wanted to see. The raven boy grinned. ''You right, lets go after school to the park and then to the movie, we can have a night fly over before we have the fun fullest weekend ever!''

''Sounds fantastic to me!'' Tucker jumped on the train of hype with Danny, going already in great detail over what they should be doing this weekend. Sam smiling proudly for cheering Danny somewhat up. While Tuck was checking the PDA searching the web to make even greater sounding plans, she jumped in with her own ideas and the chatter soon spend all of their lunch break.

Around the same time Vlad Masters was typing up a speech on his work computer. He was making great progress, was quite happy with himself too. He leaned back in his chair and smirked. He was a bit worried when he became the mayor, that he would be too busy to properly manage his companies and hobbies as in ghostly activity. But such worries were silly. He is Vlad Master and duplication is the best skill in the world one can wish for.

Getting the ability mastered to the form of art, a morph later a Plasmius duplicate floated in the direction of the kitchen to make some lunch. He could really go for some pasta today. The original kept on typing, stopping once more when his computer froze for the briefest of seconds. Nearly as it had a hiccup.

Two things were wrong with that.

First he build it himself, meaning it was perfect.  
Second he sensed a ghostly presence from his computer direction.

Eyes flashing red he moved his gloved finger into the screen. Waiting for a moment he growled. ''May I be informed what are you doing in my personal computer?'' The ghost warned towards the computer which stubbornly stayed silent.

''Stop hiding or I am blasting you together with it.'' This computer wasnt holding any sensitive data, most of it were just company legal data, mayor duty, and law concept ideas and the similar. It didnt connect to the more important computers to his laboratory. Data on that was more than sensitive materials. Mostly because it held all his research ever made from Ghost to human legends about the ghostly artifacts. Beside that the computer date included his invention, improvements of jack inventions that struck his fancy and personal medical data on both human and ghost specifications. Not to mention a detailed documentation about Danny. It was no wonder he was on the edge of becoming angry just at the possibility of a security breach. In the wrong hands the data would be so easily usable against him. It would be like delivering your weak points to your enemy on a silver plate.

The screen flashed and showed a ghost on it. ''Its I Technus, master of all electronics and science who found this computer the perfect hiding spot when the world ends. I would prefer if you do not harm it and just ignore me. As I Technus can improve this machine to your benefits...I can clear your browser history. Quite the google searches for cute silly cats and adorable kittens you have been doing.''

The owner of the computer had his brow twitch. He would have blasted the ghost but he didnt saved his speech and didnt want to lose his morning work because of a idiot. ''You have five seconds to leave or I am coming in there grabbing you by the neck and dragging you out of my operating system, to throw you back to the ghost zone.''

Technus started to wave his hands around in pure panic. He was terrified but Vlad frowned when he realized he wasnt the source of the ghost fear. ''I can be from use, dont you need a lab assistance? You employed Skulker and he has trouble multiplying two-digits numbers. Not to start on those birds. I Technus am much more of use do not send me to the ghost zone anytime soon. You have no idea what it will happen soon there. I can make your water cooker work faster? \you like tea?''

''Stop. I am getting a headache.''

''I Technus can prove to you that I can be silent like a back thread you arent going to even notice I am running.''

Vlad leaned on his arms as he observed his possessed computer. First thing first he wouldnt just ignore willing allies if they are a acceptable level of annoying that is. Especially if they needed him and sounded desperate and pleading for him. It felt like a sale out for usefully allies, and he had a unlimited credit card. '' If you become my ally what would you ask from me in return for your services? ''

There wasnt even a moment of silence when the happiness all but overflow from the tech ghost. '' Hiding here for indifferent would be great payment. ''

There was this hiding part again mentioned. ''What are you hiding from? '' He asked curiously, he was watching the ghost zone closely, and expect a few announces there was nothing wrong this morning.

''If I tell you... will you not send me back?'' He was asked by Technus, still on the screen of his computer. He was thinking, he could just send a duplicate to check so the information wasnt too vital. ''If you dont want to share information with a ally than I dont need such a ally. You can leave now. ''

Vlad counted in his mind from three to one just on the count Technus changed his mind and all but started shouting all he knew.

''There is this really scary piece of technology, that is part of something much bigger. I dont want to become part of it. ''

''Wait a second there is technology that scares you?''

''Not scare as in fear more as in its not right...ugh its hard for me Technus master of all tech related gadgets to explain this in the simplicity of human words.''

''Explain how ever you can. Try me. '' There he used the tone of voice which clearly said that the deal was standing on thin ice if you do not start giving usefully information now. It worked like a charm much to his pleasure.

''Fine. '' Next thing the screen where the ghost was sitting changed and blueprints started to appear 3D schematics flashed all connected with lines and lines of code. Vlad Plasmius was more than glad he was doing his own coding as well as engineering in opposite he may had not managed to follow the tale. With each bit of information that was placed on his hardware after showing on the screen the red orbs glowed more intense.

It was still flashing and drawing when the older hybrid took a shaky breath in.  
''That...is ... impossible. ''

**R &R**


	3. Dinner at Master

The buzzing streets of the city of Chaturanga were dying down as the street lights turned on and the stubborn rain continued to slowly fill the city street with puddles. A figure in a black hooded coat, with a white rim and a white-black backpack strode the streets. His white boots splashing the water under them, slowly becoming more and more brown, grey boots. The figure didnt mind it.

He didnt really want to go home...home a word that didnt really fit the place he was headed to, even still he found himself more and more often refer to it as just that. Which was not to his liking. He had once a home. A warm home, with everyone he ever cared for and wished living there. Now his home is ash. The place he was going to, was therefor not his home. It didnt host anyone who cared about him or he cared for...He kept on repeating that to himself. Heavy thought were hanging over his head, suiting well with the grim clouds and memories of his childhood were suffocating, dropping the boys mood even more.

He was well aware if he didnt arrive soon his...he scolded himself before he even finished the thought. 'That man' would probably send someone to find and bring him back. Or even worse that man would personal go out and fetch him.  
But could one blame a boy trying to avoid a jerk? The boys stomach disagree growling in its demand for 'that mans' or jerks cooking. The 15 year old looked up, his eyes meeting the black wooden double doors, decorated with a shiny V and M.

He should turn around, the door opened. The young teen let a groan out, that what he got for being so deep in his thoughts and allowing himself to wander to his doorstep. Like he was a begging child.

''Took the long way home Daniel?''

The voice offered softly stepping to the side to let the drenched teen inside the warm house. There was a lot 'Daniel' found wrong with that standard sentences. From the fact the man somehow knew when he was in front of the door, opening it before he could even ring or turn away. Which was creepy on itself. All up to the fact it was Danny not Daniel. His reply already on the tip of his tongue, he stepped into the house, but instead of the witty remark he wanted to speak up, something else on his mind jumped firstly out. ''Are those backed potatoes and chicken I smell?''

He was regarded with a chuckle as the man closed the door, locking it and placing the heavy chain on it place. ''Yes, and for desert we have lemon pie, with extra sugar powder on top.'' Well maybe he can postpone the insults for after dinner. He really was hungry, skipping the lunch at the academy. In silence he striped the wet coat, doing all the small basics before dinner.

Half a hour and a shower later, in fresh cloths he found the owner of the house in the kitchen cutting cheese for salad. Danny still found it weird seeing the silver haired adult in a white apron. The casual cloths he started to get used to, but the apron made him look...way to normal. Which the owner of the mansion, that they called house, was anything but normal. He started to deck the table, knowing fully well he will end up doing the washing up afterwards,too. The jerk would not do it, from the first day he told Danny it was his job to deck the table and do the washing up afterwards. The jerk wouldnt even twitch his eye if Danny skipped it, they would end up eating out a pot with fingers as a conclusion. And soups cannot be eaten out of one shared pot.

The table ready Danny sat himself and watched the food being placed, it smelled as good as it looked. His mount all but watered.

''Good appetite.''

''Yes, yes, pass me the salad over.'' Danny responded and the two started enjoying the meal, well the teen was more like inhaling his food, and the adult already used to it just eat to his own tempo, smirking occasionally to himself.

''How was your day?''

''Super, perfect Vlad.'' The boy chipped swallowing his food and grinning as wide as anatomically possible.  
''You were bullied.'' Vlad stated taking a sip from his wine.  
''How-? No, I wasnt. Why would you think that cheese head?''  
''Oh my dear Watson, its more than obliviously. '' Vlad started teasingly stabbing a piece of cheese and watching it over.  
''You are the type who wouldnt fight back if you judge the person attacking you is way weaker than you, especially if you think you could unintentional harm them. Then you are having this habit to stand up for people weaker or unable to fight for them self. And last you are a horrible liar.''

''Remind me why did I ever recommend to you to read a detective novel cheese head?'' Danny rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit he was pretty close to what happened, skipping over the comment the older continued as never interrupted.

''Of course there are more hints, personally, my son I was thinking it wouldnt be even a week before you end up in this situation. I am happy to see it took you ten days.''

''Thats my problem, I am dealing with it. And still not your son.'' Danny gave a glare to his plate, just sneaking that word into a sentence will not make it sound any more natural, Danny commented in his mind.

''Stubborn like always. If you just say my name they would all but bow their noble air heads to you.''

''Well did you ever thought that maybe I dont want to be associated with you? I am not going to say that I live with you. ''

''My offer still stands.'' Vlad reminded him like he was doing each day. Every single day he would find a reason to say that his stupid offer was still standing. Danny couldnt help but start finding that hilarious. Was he really thinking Danny would one day say yes to it?  
Suppressing a chuckle from the loopness of the older he took some more of the heavenly good potatoes.

''It still a No, I dont want you to train me, and I do not want to be your evil apprentice.'' Vlad smiled in response, confusing Danny at what he could have possible found funny.

''So, who is this bully? Or do I have to employ spies in your academy to find out?'' They both knew that sentences was completely serious. Not wanting to have spies on every step he does, he answered him.

''Well his name is Dash, he is the son of a high Bishop of the Knight order or something. ''

The adult just nodded, and Danny found himself fall deep into a rant.  
''Well that guy thinks he owns the academy or something, and declared me his personal punching bag. His punches suck big time and he has zero ideas on how to actually fight. The only thing he knows is how to beat on someone restrained. Like eight against one is the most fair way for him to do things. I couldnt let Mike get his glasses again broken, but irritating the bully, so he would forget about Mike may have not been the best idea at that time, because he decide I should fill that spot instead of Mike.

I am positive he took it as a personal challenge to beat me up so there I get bruised all over. I managed to avoid hits to my face because the last thing I want is for the students to question why my black eye is gone in less than three hours... ''

''Make up.''

''What?''

''Just tell them you masked it with make up, even better if you get a girl to mask it while its still there and than you wouldnt have to worry about it being healed some time later.'' Vlad offered helpfully, making the boy blink at him.

'' Um... I know you are old but didnt know you are getting senile too, I am a boy, not a girl to wear make up.''

''You do speak to girls or?''

The blush on the boys face told the older man everything. It took all self control he had not to laugh out and instead try and be helpful to the boy.

''I know it may be hard considering you have two left feet, but flirting with girls would get you social status up, as well as being 'caught' kissing with one. '' He was enjoying it way too much, Daniel was glowing red at the idea of actually kissing the gently gender. He looked just too cute, flustered like that. Ah, young boys troubles, Vlad covered his chuckle with a fake cough. It was so nice to see his little badger has some normal problems in his life.

''I dont have two left feet!''

That did it and Vlad laughed out.

''I hate you! What did you do today? Kicked a puppy?'' The teen growled quite hostile. It didnt matter because Vlad stopped laughing, this was the first time his little badger asked HIM how his day way. Even in a hostile way. The fact alone made him feel warm, his hope that the only other one like him is carrying for him growing just a little ... just maybe they could be a proper family... He took the opportunity with both hands.

''No, I didnt saw any puppies today. But I did sold two inventions for the transport ships, earning quite a bit of money. You remember the proto air minimus? Well after that I had a few meetings with my factories, fired five incompetent workers...''

''What did they do? Forgot to kiss your shoes?''

There was a moment his eyebrow twitched, but he reminded himself that the boy had a bad day at academy and for true wonders was sitting thought his answer. Ignoring the hostile words, worked miracles on keeping his house from getting demolished because of their fighting. He took a breath in, and answered the sarcastic question anyway.

'' Actually their incompetence set a warehouse on fire and over hundredth thousand worth of materials were damaged.''

''Did someone got hurt?'' The teen attitude did a 180 flip, showing genuine concern and worry.  
''They were lucky it happened while I was there I got the fire under control before it spread out the warehouse. And before people asked how I lacked burns.''

A relived sigh escaped Danny and he ate the last of the chicken, eyes never living the man on the table. Vlad took that as a encouragement to keep on going.  
''A few hours ago I meet my contacts, a bank robbery is being planed this week. The people involved are all humans and shouldnt pose a threat to the normal forces of the police. If they do their job well. ''

''And I suppose you are not going to tell the police? Not giving them you know a head start to stop the bad guys? Drop a hint that there is a robbery this week?''

'' Neither of us will say anything. '' Vlad knew somehow he became the villain again in the boys eyes. But with out the information which bank and who was trying to do the robbery especially when, the boy wouldnt get around to play the hero for it and stop it. The academy should keep him busy enough on top of everything. Vlad hoped the teen would not have the time to be on the streets playing the hero.

''Do you at least plan to sell a invention to the bank? For improved security? '' The boy hopefully asked.

''Maybe if they ask me for it.''

''Before or after the robbery attempt?''

A loud thunder cut the conversation and Vlad answer, taking their both pair of eyes to the window in the kitchen. Outside it was pitch black now and the rain was heavily hitting the glass window. Danny shrugged and moved on to eating his lemon pie.

The few months Danny lived in the same house as the richest man on earth, he started to see past the mask he always kept on. The small things gave away the older man, the way his eyes looked distant, the way his shoulder would move down or up, the rare moments when he tensed up. The tilt of his head...now Danny was carefully studying him. There was a... logging in the man? It was gone as fast as it came. It was quite the challenge to find out what Vlad Master Cog liked or what his interest were minus being a evil jerk that is. Or trying to turn him into a evil little apprentice or son depending on the time of day, as the second thing.

Danny had this theory, and the way Vlad just reacted a second ago, was another cog in for the working theory. Maybe he could test it tonight?...

''Vlad...'' He started to get the attention of the adult first.  
''Hm?...'' The silver haired man slowly parted his eyes from the window and back to Daniel drinking the rest of his wine.

''Want to ...'' He really wanted to find out if he was right...but if he was wrong he will probably get laughed at. It didnt help that Vlad was now curiously studying him. Trying to conclude the teen and what he may have on his mind. A deep breath later Danny continued as casually as possible.

''Would you like to watch the thunderstorm with me? My room does have the best view to the sky in this house.''

Silence.

Danny was positive he failed and made himself look like a idiot. Trying to save some of his dignity he started to pick the empty plates and glasses up.

''Forget it, it was just a stupid-''

''Yes I would like that.''

''Good, for a second I thought you died there... well more than the usually.''

''Inpatient and too quick to jump to conclusions and the wrong one for that on top. That is one of the many reasons you are green behind the ears, its this form of stupid that can cost you heavily in a true fight. But I was just...surprised.'' Vlad voice wavered, making Danny turn around to make sure the shy tone he just hear on the last word was not his imagination or a hallucination. There was no way Vlad Master Cog just sounded shy... or? Nothing was said anymore. The older one was sitting his expression a mask, perfectly hiding what he was thinking...or feeling.

Danny washed the dishes up and once done made his way up the stairs. Vlad who was sitting deep into his thoughts stood up following the younger one up to his room.

The house was pretty big, having ten floors and the big roof room. There were decorative paintings every where. Even the carpet was not only soft and full, but was giving the air of rich with its golden edges. Marble and styled bronze cog statues were another fine detail, what some may not know the occasionally statue was having a functionality. Some were releasing knock out gas. While some others were hiding weapons from shot guns up to blades of all kind. Some others were doorways to hiding or secret spaces, some were simple annoying traps. The house was all but rigged to fight for the owner, which Danny found out the hard way in his first few days in the house.

On the top floor Danny walked into his room not really needing any light in the complete darkness as he seated himself in a comfortable chair and looked up. Behind him for just a step Vlad made a disgusted face at the complete chaos the boys room was. Cloths were all seeded over the floor, on the bed were books and guns... He recognized some of his own weapons, carelessly laying there. The books were on any surface, most of those werent academy subject books but star maps and the needed math books for calculations and navigation. The only empty or half way orderly place was the chair Danny occupied and a packed bag. His eyes stayed at the item for some more time. Feeling the existence of it was offending. A bag ready to be taken on a running away trip. Vlad controlled himself enough not to sneer at the object or shot it.

''Daniel you are cleaning this room and the bathroom connecting to it tomorrow even if it kills you.''

''What are you saying its clean...ish.''

''I will force you to clean it up.''

The teen only huffed waving his hand, not really carrying. ''If you dont like it you dont have to stay.'' There was a tone in the boys voice one that made Vlad smirk. Dropping the subject for the moment he went to middle of the room and looked up. Half of the ceiling was glass. Special glass enforced to withstand extreme pressures and hits, making it as breakable and fragile as a brick wall. The view was full of the heavy black clouds slowly dancing on the winds. Lighting appeared and Danny could observe a rare emotion on the older face. It was ...childlike wonderment...? Danny grinned,as he was right the older one liked the lighting show just as much as he himself loved the stars.

Minutes turned to hours as time passed in a comfortable silence between them, the storm was getting stronger and the lighting bolts were cutting the skies ever so often. The rain was pouring mercilessly down, filling the room silence with the sound of its patter on the glass.

''So...what so special about lighting storms? '' Danny asked innocently, but it didnt trick Vlad. Instead the older one looked over to the boy eye brow raised as if silently asking 'Really?' Both of them remembered the third week of living together. The Friday night when Vlad asked the star gazing boy what was so special about the stars, he used the same innocent voice as the boy now. It got the boy back then talking about the things he loved, opening for the first time a bit up to Vlad. It lead to Danny trying to figure what Vlad liked in return. It was not fair he was tricked and the cheese head not. So the little hero tried to even the playground, if Vlad knew what he liked, than to even it out Danny was determent to find out the likes and dislikes of the older one. Keep friends close keep enemies closer, it was just that... Nothing else.

'' Fine, fine. But I am right or? You like lighting for some reason. I mean sure the dead rarely bother the living in the stormy hours. But you dont like it for that reason. Am I right?'' Danny crossed his hands over the chest, the room flashed white with yet another thunder. The silence stretched, and Danny was sure Vlad decided to just ignore him. Well that worked too, the jerk didnt deny it. So the teen counted it as a small victory.

Time was passing, with it the rain eased up and the thunder was becoming rarer. '' Its...power.''

''What?'' Danny nodded off for a moment in his chair, the silent hours making him sleepy. The voice waking him up with a startle. Rubbing his eye he tried to concerted on the older figure.

''Your question. Why I liked it so much? There in the sky is raw power, teasing us with it bright flashes. Electricity Daniel is a force to be recognized, its wild. Can you even imagine how much power would be generated if I could somehow tame it? Just imagine the steam engine replaced with a engine running off lighting. Its over our head just somehow to reach out. To collect the electricity out of the air... I would like to build that. It would be priceless. And as big of a invention as ... ''

While he was explaining he didnt move his eyes from the skies, finding it was easier to avoid the other look that was resting on him, and just pretend to be having a conversation with himself.

''As what? You invented something that was that important? Was it what made you rich?''

Vlad shock his head. '' No, no. I didnt sell the invention I ...gave it away for free.''

''No way, you gave something priceless for free? Scratch that you gave anything out for free? You dont give a nail away for free. Who are you and what did you do to Vlad?!''

His eyes were still locked up, but he felt the boy stand up and with light and silent footsteps walk up beside him. '' Tell me? I wanna know. ''

''I cannot, its... complicated...Oh sugar cookie! Its pass two in the morning already! Go to sleep.''

''No way, tell me first what so complicated?''

Vlad shock his head. ''Not today. Maybe another day little badge-'' Vlad brain shut out, to overflowed as he watched a burst of lighting so different and unusually it denied all his knowledge. Red lighting parted the sky followed by flashes of violent green and blue. It wasnt just the color that made Vlad brain stop working. It was the movement some of those lighting bolts moved down to halfway move up it felt like they were on several places at the same time. Fainting away in mid air to be followed by another colored bolt twisting around the clouds as if the clouds didnt match up with each other. A invisible lines draw over the sky spectacle separating it from the rest of the calming sky. It felt like he watched into a broken mirror. Those lights danced around for several long moments before it died down a flash of black light ending the show, which was impossible in its own nature to be even seen so clear as they did,it struck down in the city so normally, as if mocking the two observers. Vlad could have sworn that there was a moment the lighting bolts froze in mid air...

''That was amazing.''

''That ... was ...impossible. Even if the air had a high density of red colored minerals the lighting should not have such colors. Not to mention the last one...black...''

''Dead?'' Danny tone was serious and he was putting some of the weapons from his bed on himself. Vlad closed his eyes breathing deep and slow. '' No. I am not sensing anything from the usual... where do you think you are going?''

''Duh doing my job as Phantom. Saving people protecting the city and such. Not that you could understand.''

''You will stay. '' He said in a mater of fact voice. Trying to stop any form of debate. Sadly it didnt really work on Danny.

''Someone has to investigate and make sure no one gets in harms way. '' Danny put on gloves and turned away from the older man making his way to the door. A second later the man was in front of him blocking the way out. One hand reached out and grabbed Danny by the upper arm. '' Think before you take action. I will go investigate. If the dead found a way to cloak them self from our senses than we are dealing with much more dangerous enemies than ever before. ''

''Let me go, Plasmius. I am a hunter its my job to check it. ''

''Stupid boy, you are forgetting that I am a hunter too, I am just like you. A halfa and someone who has 20 years more experience than you. Now dont get in the way and stay put. Just because you have a hunters name doesnt mean you should go head first into a trap.'' Vlad declared easily trowing Danny on his bed across the room and briskly walking down the stairs. He reached the ground floor before the boy stood up again and reached his bedroom door, imaginative curses filling the room. A white coat was resting on Vlad shoulders black hood over his head, black gloves were pulled on. He was geared on just in time when Phantom jumped from the first floor stairs directly down. Stubbornness was all over both of their face.

They exchanged glares. Plasmius was too curios about the lighting show, and was actually planning to give in, in favor of getting there faster. The boy proved more than once he could take care of himself even against much stronger opponents like the Pariah Dark the now sleeping Dead king. Sure that was while the boy wore the special suit which nearly killed him, if it wasnt for Plasmius to save him. It still was a impressive deed.

Both half death jumped when the shrill bell rung. ''What is it now?!'' Danny questioned glaring at the door, he was in a defensive position. The two exchanged a softer look, and Phantom understood. He went around the corner hiding and ready to attack. Vlad still in his full gear slowly unlocked the door. It opened with a eerie sound. His gun was loaded and ready to shot the visitor. He would have shoot if it wasnt his brain catching up with his eyes and informing him who was the figure on his doorstep in two thirty in the morning.

''Going somewhere, Plasmius?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.


	4. Feeding the ducks

The Vlad duplicate was humming a tune as he floated up the stairs to the office room, carrying the plate with pasta extra cheese and a glass of fitting wine. He stopped in front of the door and knocked to alert his original before phrasing thought the wood. His original could easily pinpoint him if needed but this way it was more mannered.

The duplicate froze in place, it took the briefest of glances at Plasmius face to make it clear lunch was forgotten and something bad happened. ''Cinnamon bums. '' The duplicate exclaimed placing the plate and wine on the coffee table in the room. ''I am going to fetch some cookies. ''

''Oreos.'' The duplicate looked up frowning himself. That meant it was really bad and it was probably Jacks fault, the duplicate pressed the bridge of his nose for a moment. Instead of floating back, the duplicate teleportated not wanting to let his pissed off original wait too long. The dark look would scare anyone off but himself. The cookies arranged on a plate and a swirl of pink later the duplicate was placing the cookies beside the original grabbing one himself as he dared to peek at the diagrams on the computer screen his original glared poison and death at. More than obliviously the reason for his irritation.

It expression quickly matched the original, the cookie eaten the duplicate became one with the original. Vlad morphed back to his human side as he rotated away from the screen to face the wall with books. Leaning his head on his palm a calculating expression on his face.

''Um...I Technus dont want to sound in a hurry but, do we have a deal or not? ''

''Thats all you know?''

''All I was in contact with, yes. I master of science and all tech didnt have the intention to middle further with those designs. Bending laws of physic is something I the master of science is not comfortable with, I like science as it is...''

''Shut up while I think.''

Silence settled in, the silence which was killing the tech ghost. He tried his hardest to just wait, failing Technus started to explore Vlad files in greater detail. Occasionally messing with a photo of Maddie the man kept.

Vlad didnt notice it as he was busy planning, or evilly plotting as Danny would put it. He was aware of the Fentons spreading the Fenton ghost zone probes all around ... well the ghost zone. He counted up to 30 of those irritating things. Each having a small ghost shield and were recording around the hour. One of those observed the unusually stable portal, his portal from the ghost side. Tempering with them would only be possible when he was human, but if he did temper with them as human it would raise a lot more questions, more than when he fly out the ghost zone via the Fenton portal because of Pharia Dark.

He distracted them both to not ask him if he was exploring the zone or not. Fudge cake, only knew how many question Jack would ask him, not leaving him alone for a moment. Maddie wouldnt be far behind, either. It was the reason he was now laying low and avoiding having his allies use the portal. Because there wasnt a ghost king out to take over the world to distract them from the little fact of their 'human collage friend' being inside the zone. He didnt want to draw their attention at his ghost activities, or allies for that matter. Or the Wisconsin ghost activities even less. Of course he had another portal on disposal, which he used more now but it still meant having his allies fly from Wisconsin back to Amity Park every time he needed them. It was unpractical, annoying and those vultures were seriously horrible with directions...

Laying low was kind of acceptable, he focused on more basic things waiting for them to stop spending time in the lab so he could temp with the probes directly from the main computer that controlled them. Jack would blame the government and he would have a problem less. He waited, like a hawk. They watched his doorway,he watched their lab door. It was a two way street. The waiting game became quite long at this point.

Now he realized he waited too long. They put the probes out for some grander plan than observing the ghost zone. Having patience may have just doomed him. He didnt await Jack being able to make grand plans of any sort which left Maddie...and Maddie grand plans...Vlad gulped.

His hand reached onto the plate with oreos finding the last piece and biting it, he didnt noticed how fast he went thought the plate. Cookie after cookie, a little habit of his when he was alone and planning. Technus provided plans for a radio based target lock on. It would target every single Fenton device, which was possible because most used the same base micro chip. They probably brought that in bulk... Noting to himself that some of his equipment may get locked on too. Once locked on it could use the locked on things as transceiver to amplify a signal and send it further away or back to base. But the main idea behind that was that once the signal was forwarded one could reprogram the function of the locked on machinery.

That was all nice and good but WHY would Maddie need something like that? They surely prepared for it sending the probes out... It would be logical to assume it was to have a wide spread effect on the ghost zone. But what effect were they trying to create? Still its just a assumption.

The other device was from greater impediment danger. The plans had missing parts as if they were sketches , early sketches. It basic would be a purifier for ecto energy. For lot of ecto energy, for lot, lot, lots of energy. If it exploded his home in Wisconsin would be ash. And where once Amity park stood, its ash would be nonexistent, ripped apart on a molecular level, thats how much energy it was intended to purify. ''Why in name of apple caramel muffins would they need such amounts of energy. For a ghost portal?'' Maybe if the portal is the size of Texas...

''I dont know. But I dont want to be catch up within it. I fused more than once with fenton gear. I Technus doesnt want to risk being targeted by that lock on system. ''

Technus interruption was ignored. And the worst it was not all, both devices were just parts for something else. Something Technus only showed in mathematical formulas. Formulas that were all but bending the law of physic and ecto physic.

He needed to know what their intentions were and stop or sabotage them in a way where the world doesnt get a new carter. It would be great help if he could have a pawn on the inside. Someone they would trust. Vlad smirked.

''...Its time to have a talk with my little badger, for this party of chess to start.''

''Erm... Did you forgot about me? I am Technus and I told you what they are making I dont think playing chess will...''

''Yes yes stay in that computer but dont dare to posses anything from my lab. I will know if you do. '' Vlad waved his hand he really couldnt be bothered with the ghost now. He needed to approach Danny preferably in a not threatening way. Get a truce with him, so he would be more talkative. Or easier to manipulate, depending on the view point. The plan for it already forming.

0.0

The school ended and the three friends made their ways to chill in the afternoon sun, well first nasty burger take out and the chill out in the sun. The gently wind was making it just perfect to be lazy. So the three friends made them self comfortable on a bench and assaulted their food.

'' Its so nice. ''

'' Nature tends to be just that...Danny you should try to posses Tucker PDA, thats one of the last things we have yet to try out. '' Sam took out her vegetable salad and happily enjoyed it while ignoring the pound meat burger Tucker was digging in. The comment successfully snapped the glass wearing teen out his humming enjoyment.

''No ways! You stay away from Alisa! She is a gently one, and yet have to paid her off. '' Tucker hugged protectively his PDA, whispering words of comfort and love to the device.

''Nah, I have more fun kicking your guys butts in Doom 2 expression. ''

''Ghost cheats wins do not count in the winning counts. '' Sam corrected, a nod of support of Tucker coming. ''...But if we all three go inside the game, well that would be fair dont you think, Sam. ''

''You just want to be inside a computer. ''

''Well... what can I say Sam its each tech geek dream. ''

''One day you will became Technus apprentice Tucker. ''

Danny smiled, he had the best two friends in the world. Breaking some of the bread off his burger he throw it at the nearby ducks who all but fly to it and fight over it trying to eat the bread. Sitting beside the lake was comfy, listening to his friends bickering was relaxing him, distracting him. He really couldnt get enough of this normal feeling. Even closing his eyes awaiting a cold breath to snake its way out to ruin the moment...it didnt happen. It was just to perfect.

''...Deal I am taking you guys with me when I am going to attempt to go inside a movie. I wonder what will happen then. '' Danny jumped in the conversation, taking another piece off his burger bread and throwing it at the ducks.

Tucker suggested a documentary about model agency preferable, while Sam wanted a horror movie experience. They all debated if with them inside the movie, if that was possible would change the movie forever or not leave any effects at all. The simply theorizing was eating up the time.

''We will never find out if we do not try. '' Tucker final argument won the debate all the nasty burgers were gone by then. Nearly all, one bite of bread was left and Danny throw it gently at the waters for the ducks followed it. ''Well enough duck feeding and lets get going.''

''I agree on that completely.'' A new voice said just behind the three teenagers. Tucker jumped off the bench in surprise barely avoiding to land on his butt and Sam whipped her head as fast as possible to glare at the newcomer. One could heard the snap of that sudden action. Her hands searching the pockets on her skirt. Danny was the most passive towards the owner of the voice, as he didnt even look behind him. His eyes resting forward at the lake.

''Would you mind to reschedule? Maybe Saturday from 14 to 16? '' The half ghost suggested, not really awaiting the man to actually turn to business mode and pull a small notebook to check if he was actually available then.

''I have a interview for the monthly magazine then. How about 15 to 17 on Satu-...'' The man blinked, once, twice, relation dawning on the face, slapping angrily his notebook shut and placing it back in the inner pocket of his black suit. ''...Ha Ha Daniel I am laughing myself to death. Time for jokes is over. This cannot wait a second longer. ''

''Seriously? We are in a public place. '' Sam protested noticing the serious look on older hybrids face,too. '' You cannot start fighting here. People will see you two. And the reporter would have a ton more question for you in that interview.''

''Fighting? Who said anything about a battle? Through believe me I would love to give Daniel a educative lessons of combat via practical applications. I am here on a more pressing matters.'' Danny rolled his eyes at that, taking a deep breath he blinked, he didnt like the sound of that. It was Tucker who shared his thoughts and spook them out. ''You didnt release some powerful ghost which you cannot deal with on your own, again? ''

''No.''

''Than what? '' Sam was standing now and she looked ready for action of every kind from screaming to get the near by people attention, to using her lipstick laser if he even move a finger dangerously.

''If you teens didnt interrupt me every two seconds you may have known already. '' Vlad frowned cleaning some invisible dirt off his jacket. His smugness was irking Danny.

''Than start speaking cheese head. What do you want this time? '' Danny tiredly stood up too crossing his arms and turned to actually look at the city mayor, pouting they had the rest of the day perfectly planned out. He really didnt want to deal with the fruitloop today. Actually he really liked that they ignored each other, more or less.

''Fine I will cut to the point. '' Vlad Masters started, and Danny attention was fully at the man. If this was again for that one spying moment, he swore he would never spy on people again...except when its criminals or for saving someone. But he looked as if he was thinking something delicately over before he asked.

''Have any of you visit the ghost zone lately? '' The three friends all exchanged looks between each other meaning a clear no. Danny stomach clenched a bit. Somehow he even less wanted to deal with the man now. He had a normal day to day life. Well normal-ish, the half ghost teen could feel the normal-ish now crumble away with each of the next words Vlad Master spoke. All good things had to end...

''So you have really no idea what they are doing to it? '' Vlad said in his acting in true disbelief voice. Sam didnt buy it, danny didnt either. Still it didnt stop the hero from worrying.

''They promised me it wasnt a ghost mass destruction weapon...'' Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a bit weird how clear it was who 'they' were.

''Daniel its dire you tell me what exactly are they building? ''

''Ugh so you can steal it again? No way. If I even see you close to my house I will fight you.'' Danny warned, that basement problem was his and Jazzs, but it had nothing to do with Vlad. As far as he showed them he would take his parents technology all the time and turn them for his evil plot plans. Something as dangerous that needed to be overlooked every second of the day, was way way way too dangerously in the crazy hybrids hands.

''No Daniel, so I can ensure as one of my Mayor duties, Amity doenst blow up in a explosion big enough to reach my mansion in Wisconsin and leave it in ash. I am just getting done with the repairs on it,  _again._  '' The pointy look was cast at Danny at the again part.

''So its all about you. '' Sam jumped accusingly, while Tucker had a frown on his face typing something in his PDA.

''I dont think that would be possible such a explosion would consume way too much energy. I mean it would be a lot of energy. Like a ton lot of energy. Power plant level lots.''

Danny rubbed the back of his head, feeling the hair over his palm. Trying to replay the conversation of two weeks ago. The words of his dad echoed in his ears,  _enough energy like in several power plants_...

''Several power plants, '' Corrected Vlad. '' but that exactly what they are playing with. ''

Danny was staring at his feet. ''My parents know what they are doing. '' He said that but it sounded weakly. A bit as if he was trying to make himself believe that first and kinda not succeeding. Was the peace making him soft?

''Why did you came here Vlad? Why not just go to my parents house and do what ever plot you plan. '' Danny still didnt raise his head.

''Why today? Why now? They are working at it for weeks. You cannot sell me the story that you were not aware of it too. '' The hero of Amity park shifted as he was asking, today was some test going on, his mom mentioned it. There was silence, he could feel Sam hand on his shoulder a supporting smile on her face. Tucker was grinning at him. It gave him determination, he looked up and directly at Vlad. Meeting the white haired man eyes.

''Because the ghost of technology came to hide today in my computer, he was scared of the machines your parents are building. ''

''Technus?'' Danny blinked, wondering how that ghost got in the human world. Only way must have been via Vlads portal.

''If he annoys you just get rid of him or suck him into the thermos. You have one of those, too.'' Tucker suggested helpfully to the billionaire who rolled his eyes at that.

''... It was a mistake even trying to talk with you all.''

''Vlad. '' Danny didnt drop his look, his eyes flashing green for a minute. '' I am not gonna let you get anywhere close to my parents project. ''

''Uuu scary eyes, I am getting shivers down my spine.'' Vlad shock his hands, before he seriously leaned over the bench back to be nearly face to face with the teen hero. His own eyes staying human in response, but still managed to pull off the dangerous look off. '' I believe we have a common goal. We could both profit from working together. I could tell you what exactly your parents are making and stop Jack from giving earth a new carter. And you could not get in my way while doing it, call it sort of a truce. ''

''You are offering peace? ''Sam narrowed her eyes. '' Didnt you trow Danny offer of truce out the window, the last time he offered it to you?''

''Oh please, he was just trying to avoid responsibility for his actions. He had it coming.'' Red eyes flashed in response daring Danny to deny, that it was him who started the whole mess. ''This time it neither of our faults, so a truce is possible and reasonable.'' He moved away standing upright like a arrow.

''How about we do not let you out of our eyes and you are not to steal anything and tell us everything you know. '' Tuck offered looking at everyone.

Danny shock his head. ''How do I know you will not betray me, plasmius? Attack me the moment I look away? Or steal the technology? '' His stomach made a flip it disliked the idea big times, but he knew Vlad would do what ever he wants anyway. If he can keep a eye on him maybe he will be able to stop him? It was tempting... the other part... the one with explaining what was the machine they were building. If its something to bring ghosts a world of pain...he would like to know, before it brings a world of pain to him.

''Do you know me from yesterday, little badger? I will be giving you my word. ''

Danny looked at his clock, Jazz would be done with the tutoring any minute now. He really didnt want to walk into Valerie while Vlad was with him. He made up his mind as he once more looked at Vlad.  
''Fine, but you do as Tucker said. No duplicates either. And no sabotaging or trying to harm my dad overshadowing of anyone. No tripping my dad with or whit out ghost powers. Neither flirting with my mom either, thats eww. '' Danny offered his hand for a hand shake the older hybrid smirked taking the offered hand.

''Am I allowed to breath? '' Vlad jokingly asked, the smirk still in place.

''If you dont breath down someone neck, sure.''

''I am fascinated that you are seeing reason.'' Vlad smirk grow bigger before it dropped, looking serious once more. ''This is serious Daniel. I wouldnt be doing this if it wasnt urgent. ''

And the odd group started to walk up to the limo, the black car was drawing everyone eyes to it. People still didnt got used seeing the billionaire, now their mayor, being ... well a rich jerk on their streets. They got in and Tucker was all but bouncing on the seat trying to see how good they were.

Sam didnt look impressed instead she settled on glaring at Vlad as a constant. Danny was more than just uncomfortable, not to mention nervous. He trusted Vlad would keep his word, he just didnt trusted that the man will not find a loophole in their truce.

''You still didnt say what happening in the ghost zone. '' Sam reminded the adult.

'' Indeed, you see little badger they send out probes out into the zones, probes that can behave as receivers, transitions and senders. That was like they spread out a net in the ghost zone. ''

''And what are those probes doing now?'' Tucker questioned, wondering if he should try and hack in some to make his own research.

''At the moment just recording.''

''And you are making panic because there are cameras in ghost zone?''

''Of course not. And I am not ' making panic'. They are there for weeks, one is annoyingly in front of my portal.''

''Wait a second. '' Danny jumped at that, surprising a bit everyone in the driving limo, especially how he manged not to hit his head when he did that. '' Are you saying you didnt make my life, a living hell by letting a ton of ghost out your portal because my parents were watching your portal? I have to give them a big hug for that.''

Vlad rolled his eyes, it was written all over his face that he was properly annoyed by the fact of the camera by his parents. Danny smirked and than Vlad complains about Danny spying a bit. It was rich to the teen. ''You had to lay low, or mom may have become too curious with the activity, isnt it. She may even gone out her way and installed the ghost catching trap to deal with the ghost using it, on that unnaturally long lasting and stable portal. It would all but make that portal useless. And risk her using the probe to see where it lead is your secret lab.'' Danny was grinning wide and with pride.

''I am happy to see that the improving grades you were getting lately apparently are the product of you using your brain and not cheating.''

''Danny doesnt cheat!'' '

''Danny never cheats!''

''I dont cheat!''

All three teens screamed at the same moment, making Vlad raise his eyebrow at the reaction. It was way more violent that he would have awaited, from such a simple tease. It felt like it was more than just poking at the honor of a student super hero. It made him curious. Hands crossing over his knee he gave each teen a glance.

''Did something happened? '' He slowly questioned, the friends exchanged looks, to have Danny take a breath in and answer, remembering Clockwork.

''Nothing happened Vlad...Everything is as it should be. '' The words worked like a comfort blanket for all off them and the richest man in the world tilted his head finding the choose of words way out of the typical things the teen would say and say it in such a way and tone, as if he was repeating someone wiser than himself.

The rest of the ride was silent and quickly done, the limo stopping in front of the Fenton works.


	5. NIght visitor

 

A flash of white light spread in the dark bedroom for a few moments. Where once was a direct view to the slim window looking over the now sleeping city, was at the moment a shadow in the way. The figure was giving out a soft glow, the shadows in the room moved in a eerie fashion in response.

The figure looked down at the sleeping human, a small smile tugging on his lips watching the chest raise and fail with each slow steady breath. It was surreal for the glow giving being, just a bit, hearing the drops of the rain hitting on the glass of the window behind him. Watching the human breath and hearing the small sounds of the bed sheets shifting accompanying each move. Somewhere down the hallway were the light footsteps of the pet dog, feeling the presence, but not knowing what to make out of it. The intruder turned his head towards the door feeling relived that it was closed.

Usually when he came out his home everything would be still and with it a complete silence would follow. Time out. It was the safest way to interact with the world out of his home walls. The least invasive way, to push things just a bit so they would flow the right way. Tonight, was different, tonight he didnt came to this realm the typical way, neither with the typical reasons. Tonight, here and now was no 'time out' he could use.

His staff gave a gently vibration surprising its owner, the Ghost of time. A whole minute he already wasted with his musing. A minute of him just absorbing the flow of time around him. He did enjoyed the feeling quite a bit, but he couldnt allow himself to be wastefully, he couldnt just pause it, not this time or this place. Hand reached into his cloak, searching for a moment before he pulled a cog shaped medallion out.

How to do this in the most gentlest of ways... He observed the human, floating over him and to the other side of the bed. He carefully watched. The chest raised and fall his pupils moved under the closed eyelids. Reacting to some unknown dream of the man. He moved closer tilting his head part curiosity, part wondering, easily spotting a hand safely tucked under the pillow. The staff vibrating again telling him another minute passed, interrupting the ghost again. The ghost mumbled under his chin that the time speed up just to tease him.

Carefully reaching out, he moved the hand from under the pillow to himself palm up, he placed the cog medallion with a stylish decorative C and W in the man hand. Pleased with his task well done he managed to right himself up before his red eyes locked with the now open eyes of the human. The human look was sleepy but it didnt take away a bit from the curious raised eyebrow studying the ghost in front of his bed.

''Well, I am not that sneaky when time isnt actually stopped...'' The ghost said a defensive tone, slipping out, allowing a frown on his face before his arms closed over each other suiting perfectly with the child age he switched into.

The man chuckled before sitting up in bed. '' Give me just a few minutes to give kisses to my grandchildren. '' The man said, as if having a ghost, the master of time in his bedroom at one o'clock in the morning on a stormy night the most normal thing in the world.

The child stopped frowning to stare with a puzzled expression, emotion not hidden at all. There was no need for a mask in front of this man. Especially not here and now. He floated in front of the man as if something clicked in the ghost mind, averting his eyes. ''Oh this time doesnt count... Not ... the Grim Reaper.'' He whispered nodding as his hands played with his staff, to avoid the eye contact. The look on the child version of the single most powerfully ghost could only be compared to the expression of a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar.

''The last time I checked I could count to five and this is the fifth and last visit?'' The man said flipping the given medallion in his hand, giving it just a glance before focusing at his night visitor once again.

''Everything happens with a reason...'' Already four minutes down the drain, stupid staff and telling him how much time passed. The silence stretched as the man watched the ghost age to a adult the expression changing slightly into the one of surrender and acceptance. ''I cheated. So this doesnt count.''

''Oh, karma caught up?'' the man answered with so much understanding and absolute lack of judgment in his voice it would make anyone feel relived, expect the ghost in front of him. The ghost rolled his eyes at the voice, he had to get into gear and stop wasting time... a smile tugged on his lips amused at his own pun.

''Indeed. I had to teach a teen a lesson.'' after watching the man nodding as it made complete sense that for that one just would have to cheat, the specter added. ''... and saving the worlds was a bonus.'' Another minute gone.

'' Your high council was probably pretty displeased once they found out.'' The man smiled exchanging a knowing glance with the red orbs before he slowly stood off the bed to strode over to the window watching the rain fall.

''Observers.'' Corrected Clockwork absently caressing his long beard, floating up beside the man to look for himself out to the city, too. Yet another minute was gone. He could swear it was only 40 second this time. Mischievous time.

''How serious will be the consequences I will have to deal with?'' The mans tone a serious one, the same tone the ghost recognized as the one he himself used when speaking with the job giving Observers. He didnt like it on the receiving end. ''Quite serious.'' He said allowing the man to read in his voice the dislike of how the human just treated him.

The mortal man yawned, a hand going thought his hair messing the bed hair even more. The other hand reached over to the glass and tapped on it several time as he was thinking, deciding. Seconds ticked and the ghost noted another minute passing eyes roaming over the roofs in the views.

'' Understanding. ''

''Do you?'' the old version of the ghost looked at the man, seeing him roll his eyes. He went around the ghost to open his wardrobe.  
''Tell me what you can.'' The man asked as he pulled out a pair of purple pants, giving a glance to the window as judging the temperature. The ghost followed the mans eyes.  
'' Thicker pair of socks and that other cloak.'' The ghost helpfully supplied, before returning to the important parts, eyes still fixed on the window. He knew the man started to undress, in favor of the warm travel cloths instead of the pajama.

'' There are more than one. Only one is evil. The others can be allies if approached the right way.'' The shuffling of cloths was the only sound following his statement.  
''Who?'' the man said as he buttoned his favorite purple pants up turning towards his nightly visitor, bare chested.

The ghost didnt respond instead choosing that moment to give up his staring at the rain. The ghost couldnt help himself the humans body was full of scars, but the one that made the ghost eyes drive to it was the rectangle shaped scar covering most of the chest. The Time Master could easily imagine the cogs turning just under the skin, the blue fluids traveling around the tubes, the mechanic ticking invention resting just behind those four lines. Giving life to the flesh in which it was embedded as long as its gears turns around and around, like a clockwork. His own fingers traveled over the chest and where his pendulum swing left to right, secure but visible.

''With who will they make alliances? With us or our enemies?'' The human clarified, breaking the child ghost out its daze,not looking in the slightest bothered by the less than supple staring. The spirit shock his head a sad smile but knowing smile on his face. Moments later it was reflected by the mortal face. There was a silent exchange between the two, broken once the human turned to put on a undershirt on his frame. They both understood it.

''They will be strong... . With unusually gifts...but that you already concluded by me being here.'' The ghost said more to fill the silence than to actually give any new information. He knew he couldnt say about that topic anything more but there were other things he could share. Another minute passed...he wondered how many passed till now...he forgot to count them... No winding back time to fix that, either.

''The medallion is to be returned to its inventor.''

''Really? You know how much he is dying to meet you? All puns intended.'' The human supplied his own chuckle filling the room as he was putting on the next piece of cloth on himself.

''Not happening, but tell him I will need a lot of fixing to get done, from both of you. In foreseeable future.'' The ghost floated up to the human placing his staff on the side to fix some buttons that got wrongly buttoned up, as if it was the most normal thing to do. The room was still bathed in darkness the only light source the glow of the ghost.

''That includes fixing my trashed home too. Maybe I could get a nicer couch this time around. All puns intended.'' Two chuckles filled the room as the ghost picked his staff again, playing with it again, his old eyes watching the vest being put on. His home wasnt trashed at this very moment, but soon it will be. Another hint, another minute.

He sighed staying close to the mortal, counting in his head, recounting the minutes. That was the 19th minute. ''How are those two doing?'' The ghost asked, his tone declaring clearly he couldnt give anymore hints or help. The mortal wasnt insulted, or demanding at all he carried a air of definite around himself too. He got more information than nothing and the most important thing the time to use and act upon the crumbles given out.

''Well they stopped trying to kill each other. They even look like a family now. There still some mistrust here and there but they are working together with a occasional hiccup here and there. '' The man explained understanding which 'those two' were.

''That nice to hear. What about your council? Great Mayor.'' The specter smiled when using the humans official tittle knowing he would earn a eye roll for it. Which he did, but he did receive a answer as well. ''Well I ensure they are properly annoyed with my existence, obliviously. Your Observers?''

''Hate me to death.'' The master of time proudly announced a soft laugh escaping him, remembering how much he could irritate the over sized eyeballs on his good days. ''The ghost zone is doing fine.'' He added, a soft sigh escaped the specter observing the man putting his rain proof boots on. ''...Mine two arent all too lucky...there are barely any possibility for them to share the same space. Well not with out the world ending in pieces, or just one of them left on the world...''

''A miracle scenario is what you need?'' The human huffed as he moved to put on his second boot on. Only 6 minutes left before the specter had to leave, the vibration of his staff informing him of that.

''Yes, exactly that '' Answered he to the mortal, shaking his head before he floated away to a counter picking something up and floating back.  
''You can not go do your job with that bed hair.'' Before the man could have have protested. ''And no, hiding it under the cloaks hood doesnt fix things.''

'If you insist, than you do it.'' The man grinned, but behind those human eyes the Master of time could see the man was deep into planning things out. He placed his most treasured staff in the humans hand to float behind and start combing. Being able to turn parts of the hair intangible so knots would get easier fixed was quite the perk in the hair combing skill. The man watched the staff over, feeling it weight in his hands. Two vibration later the staff was taken out of his hands his hair sitting perfectly untangled. For the first time in few years.

''I will be going.'' The visitor said letting a pleased smile spread over his adult face as the man trow the dark purple cloak over his shoulders putting the hood up. The medallion securely placed in the inner pocket.

There were nothing more to say and both felt it. The last minutes they spend watching the rain in silence. The last minute came around, the specter shifted, the man knew his visitor was not keen on leaving. How much he would have loved to just stop the time right then and there and ... and well have more time for his thoughts at the very least.

''I wish you luck, Clockwork, the Master of Time.'' He said in a officially voice, to make the departure easier for both of them. Several more seconds passed before the ghost turned to meet the purple hooded mans eyes. The soft chocolate brown eyes, flickering in the ghost glow, holding the red orbs gaze.

''I wish you the same, Great Mayor Clockwork.'' A white circle of light appeared behind the specter and the ghost Clockwork left the human Clockwork alone in the dark of the room. A thunder parted the heavens giving a last late good bye for the out worldly visitor.

The Great mayor turned on his heels, he had no time to waist. A threat was coming his way, towards his beloved world, one he will have to deal with. For the well being of his city for the well being of his people and for the well being of the balance of powers. The bedroom door opened and a confused dog looked at its master. A smile tugged on the corner of the lips. Giving a short pet the animal, the man left his home wall and stepped into the rain, going for his own mission.

**R &R**


End file.
